Mega Ninja
by HeliX Sol
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who grew up with no family, gains an amazing family when walking through the abandoned research district of the Leaf Village, along with a power that will change the future of the ninja world. Join Naruto, who's real name is Rock, as he changes the world as, Mega Man!
1. Mega Surprise

**HeliX: Hey readers, it's me, GunHeliXmon, HeliX, Omni HeliX, Ethan, whatever you want to call me. I just want you to know that this is a Naruto and Mega Man crossover. In this story, Naruto characters will be taking the mantles of the Robot Masters and Reploids from the Mega Man and Mega Man X games. Some of the people who will be wearing the armor of specific bots are kind of obvious, Naruto will be Mega Man and later Mega Man X, Yamato will be Wood Man, Sasuke will be Proto Man and then Zero, Orochimaru will obviously be Snake Man, etc. etc. I would like you to know, the Reploid armors will only be added during Part 2, aka the Shippuden era.**

 **Naruto: Seriously, I'm going to become a robot?**

 **HeliX: No Naruto. You're going to wear the armor of a robot and take his place, as will other ninjas from your world.**

 **Mega Man: What about us originals?**

 **HeliX: You, Mega Man, will be Naruto, as in, you will be one in the same, as will other ninja and Robot Masters, Roll will be Naruto/Rock/your human sister, and Dr. Light's original Robot Masters will be your robot brothers. I will also make another story similar to this one but with the ninjas having the NetNavis from the Mega Man: Battle Network/NT Warrior Series. The Navis for the ninja will be the same except Sasuke will have to have , he can't have** _ **and**_ **, since for some reason NetOps can't have more than one Navi, and Naruto will only have .**

 **Mega Man: Oh. Wait, doesn't that mean that my powers will be used to hurt humans?**

 **HeliX: Yes, but there's one thing that is stupid about that Law of Robotics, the whole thing about robots not being allowed to use their weapons and powers against people is dumb since there are people like Wily who force may have to be used against, and he doesn't program his Wily Bots with that rule in mind, so human police can't really do anything against him, which is why robots should be used to take down criminals if necessary considering the fact that if you send in a human, they can be killed by a criminal's bullets, whereas robots can't, and even if their body becomes damaged beyond repair, if their I.C. chips are still intact, they can just be rebuilt, humans don't have that liberty. And in a world like Naruto's, that rule won't do you any good anyhow.**

 **Mega Man: I guess you're right, maybe I should actually** _ **shoot**_ **Wily if the situation calls for it.**

 **HeliX: That's the spirit, now let's get to the disclaimer! Thomas?**

 **Dr. Light: Right. GunHeliXmon does not own Naruto or Mega Man in any way, shape or form, those rights go to Masashi Kishimoto and Capcom. If he did, the Law of Robotics wouldn't even exist due to how useless it is. That, and the Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man comic crossovers When Worlds Collide and Worlds Unite would have gotten video games, and movies.**

 **HeliX: Let's kick some bot! *Absorbs power of Chaos Emeralds, turning into Super HeliX.* Chaos Control!**

' _Hmm, I wonder why I just feel like walking through this abandoned part of the village. It doesn't really look like anyone's been back here for several years.'_ Thought a young Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was a twelve year-old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue shoulders and fur on the collar, the sleeves were rolled up. On his feet was a pair of blue sandals. Around his forehead was a green pair of goggles with his name inscribed between the lenses.

He was walking through a completely empty district in his hometown, the Hidden Leaf Village. His school teacher, Iruka Umino, had said that this place was once a research district used for studying robotics and technology, at least until a certain traitorous snake caused this place to be shut down when he began using humans as bases for his robots.

He thought he saw something run across the street in front of him.

"What was that?" He asked himself. He decided to follow, whatever it was, and see what exactly it was and where it was going. So he followed the mysterious shadow, and the strange thing led him to some back alley, and ran behind a dumpster. "Whatever that thing is, it sure is small, cat small."

He moved the dumpster out of the way, and behind it was a door with what looked like a dog/cat door, the door was strangely unlocked.

"Huh, I wonder why this door is unlocked? I mean, sure it's hidden behind a dumpster, but you'd think somebody would lock their door in a district like this. Wouldn't a scientist want to keep his scientific discoveries hidden from anyone who would want to steal it? It doesn't make sense to me, but I think I'll go in and see what sort of cool gadgets are inside."

So Naruto went inside the door and walked down a set of stairs, a really _long_ set of stairs. By the time he got to the bottom, he really hoped whatever was down there was worth the walk.

"Whatever's down here really better have been worth the walk, or I'm gonna be pissed."

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he found another unlocked door with a dog/cat door. He walked through the door and found himself in a giant lab, big enough to house a Tailed Beast.

"Whoa, this place is _huge_!" He immediately ran toward the center of the room, where he found a lone pedestal with a blue helmet resting on top of it.

"A helmet? Oh come on! I followed whatever the hell that thing in the street was to find a fucking helmet? Is there even _anything_ cool in this place?"

He slammed his fist down on the console on the front of the pedestal, which activated a button, causing a panel to open up on the floor. A small stage rose to the floor, and standing on that stage were four small robots, one was a red dog with small booster rockets attached to its posterior, a green cat, a round, blue bird, and a strange-looking red can-shaped robot with legs and a lid of some sort.

"Ruff, ruff!" The dog barked, it seemed to be happy to see the young blonde.

"Meow." The cat seemed happy as well, as did the bird and the walking can.

"What are you?" Naruto asked when he saw the robots. He realized the cat was the shadow he saw before. "Hey! You're that weird shadow thingie I saw earlier, aren't you?"

"Meow!" The cat said nodding his head, clearly pleased that Naruto had figured it out.

The can-thing hopped off the stage and ran toward Naruto, when it got there it opened up its lid and out came a red-gloved hand attached to a hydraulic arm. It used the arm to press another button on the console. This time a door opened, and a blonde-haired blue-eyed girl walked out of it. The girl's hair was in a ponytail tied with a green ribbon, she wore a red dress with a white undershirt and red strap-on shoes with short white socks. She looked to be Naruto's age, and looked _a lot_ like Naruto.

"What is it Eddie? Did Tango get his tail stuck again? Or did," She paused when she saw Naruto. "R-R-Rock? Is that you?"

She immediately ran toward Naruto and embraced him in a sisterly hug. "Oh Rock, I've been waiting for you to find us! I know it must have been rough, growing up alone like that, with no family. But don't you worry your blonde head, your twin sister Roll is gonna take care of you from now on, just like I took care of Dad's lab."

"Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh I assure you, I am not mistaken. I know my brother when I see him, we were born twelve years ago on October 10th, the day the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village, you had those adorable little whiskers, and Dad sealed the Nine-Tails inside of you because he knew nobody would allow their child to have the fox sealed inside of them. So he sealed it inside of you, entrusting _you_ with its power, so you could be a hero. He also had the Third Hokage use the name Naruto, from your godfather Jiraiya's first novel, and Mom's maiden name Uzumaki as a false identity to protect you from his enemies. Your real name is Rock Namikaze, the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and I'm your twin sister Roll." She smiled sweetly, tilting her head in an innocent manner, as if she didn't just break an S-Rank law.

"I, I, I have a sister, My dad's the fourth Hokage, my real name is Rock, and I have the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of me?!"

"Yep, and these are some of the pets Dad built for us, the dog is Rush, the cat is Tango, the bird is Beat, and this little guy, this is Eddie." Eddie just whistled happily when Roll bent down to pat him on the head. "Also, Dad built this helmet to help you in the ninja world. You put it on, press the green button on the right earpiece, and a powerful suit of battle armor will materialize over your regular clothes. Your suit has a function that allows you to morph your right gauntlet into an energy blaster. There are two other buttons on the right earpiece too, each with their own function, the purple one is a radio communicator, it allows you to call me whenever you may need backup sent to you and allows you to communicate with anyone who has a radio that shares its frequency, the red one lets you teleport to any place you've been to before, kind of like the Flying Raijin Jutsu that gave Dad the nickname the 'Yellow Flash', except without the use of seals or your Chakra. Your blaster, called the 'Mega Buster', is the only part of the suit that uses Chakra."

"Cool."

"Yep. Plus, Rush here can fly you anywhere you need to go if you need to get there quickly, Tango can curl up into a ball and activates metal blades that turn him into a spinning ball of death, Beat can give you a lift if Rush is in trouble, all you have to do is grab one of his feet, and Eddie can give you an 'E-Tank', which is filled with a special drink that replenishes your Chakra."

"Huh, I guess the trip down here wasn't a waste after all, I got a sister, cool armor, and awesome pets out of it, this day couldn't get any better!" He reached down and petted Rush.

"Actually, it can."

"How?"

"You'll see." She reached over and pressed yet another button on the console, opening yet another door, and eight figures walked out. The first one was a middle-height man wearing orange and white armor with what looked like a pair of scissors on his head, the second was a man wearing red and white armor with flames coming out of the helmet, the third was a tall, buff man wearing black and orange armor and a blocky jaw, the fourth was a man in black and yellow armor with a red under-suit and lightning accessory on the helmet, the fifth one was a man in blue armor with a red scarf and a nozzle of some sort on the gauntlet, the sixth was a man in orange and yellow armor with a red Mohawk on his helmet that kind of made him look like a chicken, the seventh was a man in purple armor with a clock symbol on his chest, gold bands on his wrists, and alarm clock ringer accessories on his helmet, and the eighth and final figure was a short man in a blue parka, white gloves, and white armored boots, but one thing they all had in common was the same sparkling blue eyes that Rock and Roll had.

"Rock, meet our brothers, the Robot Masters. The one with the scissors on his head is Cut Man."

"Huh, as if that wasn't obvious. Love the orange though."

"Thank you Rock. Happy my armor is cut to your tastes."

"Really Cut Man, the cut puns again?"

"Sorry Roll."

"Anyway, the one with the flaming head is Fire Man."

"Kind of a dead giveaway."

"Right, block chin over there is Guts Man."

"Why is he called Guts Man?"

"Because I've got gutsy strength."

"Cool, and I'm guessing mister lightning head is Thunder Man?"

"Nope, the name's Elec Man, but Thunder Man is cool."

"Scarf boy is Oil Man."

"Oil Man and Fire Man, not a good combo huh?"

"It is when I use my power to fuel his."

"True, and I'm guessing that guy's Chicken Man?"

"No, I'm Bomb Man. Why do people keep thinking I look like a chicken?"

"Bomb Man, it's the Mohawk on your helmet."

"Oh."

"I think the guy with the clock decal is, Time Man?"

"Yep, that's my name, don't wear it out."

"And, who's the midget in the parka?"

"I'm not a midget! And the name's Ice Man, and before you ask, my power actually beats Fire Man's!"

"How does ice beat fire?"

"Trust me Rock, I have no idea."

Elec Man turned to Naruto/Rock. "Hey Rock."

"Yeah Elec Man?"

"Your title while wearing your armor is Mega Man."

Rock donned a surprised look on his face. "Cool, it goes with the name of my weapon."

"You also have all of our weapons downloaded into your suit, your armor's color scheme change to the color scheme of whoever it is that you're equipping the weapon of, and you can incorporate them into your battle style, all you have to do is press the orange button and say which weapon you want to equip, you can also copy the weapons of any other robot or person in a robotic suit. Also, you can call upon us in times of need and we'll teleport to you in a heartbeat. You can also have Roll send in Rush and the others."

"Sweet! I can't believe I have an awesome kickass family!" He jumped up in the air and thrust his fist upward.

"Bark, bark!" Rush cried and jumped on top of Rock, knocking him down, and started to lick his face.

"Rush, Rush, get down boy!" Rock laughed as he tried to push the robo-dog off of him in vain. When Rush finally got off of him, Roll helped her twin brother to stand up.

"Hey Rock, you wanna try out your armor?"

"Hell yeah I do!" He ran over to the pedestal with the helmet resting on it, grabbed the helmet, placed it on his head, and pressed the green button. His tracksuit was replaced with a light blue armored body suit, dark blue shorts, large dark blue boots, and dark blue gauntlets. "Heh, heh, watch out Leaf Village, there's a new hero in town, and his name is Rock Namikaze, aka Mega Man."

Rock, Roll, and their robot family all threw their hands into the air and cheered, all knowing that today was the beginning of something big for the village, but what they didn't know was that all of this would impact their entire world.

 **HeliX: So, how's it going so far? Please leave a comment in the reviews, I'd really appreciate it, give me feedback on anything in the story. Also, I'm gonna need a list of all the Robot Masters from the Mega Man series, who you think will be the best ninja to act as them, and all their weapons. I also need to know what the names of the weapons for Rock and Roll's brothers are, I already know Ice Man's Ice Slicer, I** _ **think**_ **Cut Man's weapon is Rolling Cutter, either his or Metal Man's, I'm pretty sure Guts Man's is Super Arm, but I don't know what Elec Man, Oil Man, Fire Man, Time Man, and Bomb Man's weapons are.**

 **Naruto/Rock/Mega Man: All right! I've got a family, cool new abilities, and the best team ever! Rush. Come here boy!**

 **Rush: Bark, bark! *Jumps on Rock and licks his face.***

 **Rock: Damn it Rush! Stop, please! I love you but you can't keep jumping on me like this, it's embarrassing!**

 **Rush: Whimper.**

 **Rock: Aw, how can I be mad at you, you're so damn cute.**

 **Roll: Rock, when are you going to get a girlfriend?**

 **Rock: Roll! Why the hell would you ask me that?!**

 **Roll: I just want a sister.**

 **Rock: Can't you just build one? Didn't you learn how to build robots from Dad's conscience that he downloaded into the lab's computer?**

 **Roll: Yeah, but I want a** _ **human**_ **sister, even if she's a sister-in-law.**

 **HeliX: Can you guys please stop fighting, you're scaring Rush.**

 **Rush: Whimper.**

 **Rock: I'm sorry Rush. Who's a good boy?**

 **Rush: Bark!**

 **Rock: That's right, you are, yes you are! *Pets super robot dog.***

 **Tobi: *Walks in, sees Rock petting Rush, creeped out.* What's going on here?**

 **HeliX: Hey Tobi, what to you think of the new story?**

 **Tobi: Um, I like the robots, and I like that this Naruto, err Rock, has a family, just like the Shinobi Knights Naruto has his brother Shinigami. But I think Rock is getting a little crazy petting Rush over there.**

 **HeliX: It's no different than when you pet George.**

 **Tobi: Whatever, I'm going to hang out with Slenderman.**

 **HeliX: How are you going to hang out with Slenderman?**

 **Tobi: I convinced him to make me a Creepy Pasta, and now Slendy and I hang out every Friday!**

 **HeliX: I feel sorry for all of them, I think you're the scariest of all. You can literally escape any death and make any impossibility possible.**

 **Tobi: You're right I can** _ **lead**_ **them!**

 **Rock: Wait, there's another me?**

 **HeliX: Actually Rock, there are an infinite number of Narutos and Mega Men. In fact, there's and infinite number of different versions of** _ **everyone**_ **.**

 **Rock: Whoa.**

 **HeliX: Yep, anywho, please review, tell me anything you think I need to know, and tell me what you like about the story. How should I tweak canon to fit this fic, or should I just alter it entirely? I don't think Roll will let Rock pull anymore pranks, and I'm pretty sure she would be pissed off over his Sexy Jutsu.**


	2. Graduation Reveal

**HeliX: Hey, it's me again. This time I'm going to continue Mega Ninja. Time to see how things go for Rock's graduation. Iruka's gonna be so surprised!**

 **Rock: Yep, Iruka-sensei is really gonna wonder what the hell is going on!**

 **HeliX: Sorry Rock. You'll have to wait 'til you fight Kakashi, then you can call your brothers.**

 **Rock: Aw man. Oh well, I guess it makes sense.**

 **Roll: Can't forget me! Anyhow, don't forget to ask me, Rock, and the other characters in the story any question you want in the reviews. I'd be happy to answer them!**

 **HeliX: Thanks Roll. Also, do any of you think Roll should train to be a normal ninja, a medic, a sealing ninja, or just be plain old Roll with ninjutsu, making her a special new kind of ninja, I like to call it a science ninja? If you think she should be a ninja, who's team should she be on? Should she be on Team Kakashi with her brother, Sasuke, and Hinata, on Team Kurenai with Sakura, Shino, and Kiba and Akamaru, or on Team Asuma with Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji? Orochimaru, disclaimer!**

 **Orochimaru: GunHeliXmon does not own Mega Man (Capcom) or Naruto/Shippuden (Misashi Kishimoto), he only owns this story and the upgraded versions of Rock's support robots that will appear in part 2. If he owned the two franchises, this story would be published as manga, adapted as an anime, and there would be live action Mega Man and Naruto movies.**

 **HeliX: Time to kick some bot!**

Two years after Rock reunited with his family, he is still in the Hidden Leaf Village's ninja academy. After meeting Roll and the others, he became a better student, he paid attention in class, he studied, he got good grades, he even did fairly well on tests. What really surprised the his classmates, the villagers, Iruka, and even the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was that he stopped pulling pranks. But the biggest change of all, he stopped fawning over Sakura Haruno, a pink-haired girl in his class, which confused everyone in his class.

But the reason he changed his ways is partly because his sister tutored him, partly because she would kick Rock's ass if he pulled a prank on someone, unless they deserved it or if it was one of their brothers, and partly because he realized he wouldn't get anywhere with the pinkette because she hit him over the littlest things. So he set his sights on Hinata Hyuga, a shy twelve-year-old girl with blue hair and white eyes. He really liked her kind demeanor, and the fact that she was a bit of a wallflower, she was just so sweet and the exact opposite of him.

But Rock wasn't his usual confident self, because tomorrow is the day he's hated for three years, graduation day. For those of you who may be wondering why Rock doesn't like graduation day, allow me to explain. You see, Rock has had to take the graduation exam three years in a row. He's had two chances to take and pass the exam, allowing him to become a full-fledged Genin ninja of the Leaf, but he could never pass the stupid thing. The graduation exam is an "all-pass" exam, you either pass every aspect of it, or you fail miserably. Rock wasn't able to pass because no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't perform the standard academy-grade Clone Jutsu, he simply had too much Chakra.

It pained the blonde Jinchuriki to know that he was going fail yet another year, and say goodbye to yet another class, and yet another group of friends. Rock really missed his fellow enthusiastic, hardworking ninja friend, Rock Lee. Rock liked Lee partially because they both had the name Rock, and because they had a few things in common. They both had fierce determination, they both had brutal strength, and they both weren't your average ninja. Rock is a Jinchuriki, and can't use the Clone Jutsu, and Lee can't use Chakra at all, meaning he can't use _any_ ninjutsu. Lee still graduated, though. He just did it in a different way.

This year's rookies, or at least some of them, were actually the nicest he ever met. Shikamaru Nara, son of Shikaku Nara, was a child genius just like Roll, but Roll was smarter, _way_ smarter. Shikamaru had black hair, black eyes, a constantly lazy and bored tone. He wore a gray shirt with blue trimming, a mesh undershirt, brown shorts, and a pair of earrings that matched the ones his father wore. Shikamaru, as well as Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, wore identical earrings that matched the ones that their fathers wore because they were to become the heads of their clans.

Choji was a plump boy with spiky brown hair, red eyes **(AN: They look red to me for some reason and I don't know why. I'm not sure if that's their actual color.)** , and red swirls marks on his cheeks. He wore a tan shirt with Akimichi clan symbol on the front, a green jacket over his shirt, bandages wrapped around his forearms, and green pants. He usually had a kind, pleasant demeanor, until you called him the Akimichi clan's forbidden word, then he gets pissed off and will kill you. He was currently eating a bag of potato chips.

Ino was a slender girl with blonde hair and green eyes with no pupils. She wore a purple dress with bandages around her waist area and upper legs, and gray arm-warmers,. She, like Sakura, was a fangirl for the Leaf Villages resident heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha. Ino used to be Sakura's best friend, until they found out that they both liked Sasuke, then they became fierce rivals.

The aforementioned heartthrob, Sasuke, was a total jerk to Rock. He was completely stuck-up, he always ignored everyone, as if he was better than them. Sasuke had black hair with long bangs that framed his face and stuck up in the back, which made it look like a duck's ass, and black eyes. He wore a blue high-collar shirt with the Uchiha fan-like clan symbol on the back, right between the shoulders, and a pair of gray shorts with blue trim. He always insulted Rock, acting like he was an insignificant insect that needed to be crushed under his feet. Rock was so sick and tired of his attitude, especially since all he cared about was killing his older brother for "revenge," Rock didn't knew that Sasuke's brother, Itachi Uchiha, actually didn't do what Sasuke thought he did to make him want to take revenge.

You see, the reason for this is the fact that Roll has special ladybug-modeled surveillance drones stationed all over the village, and a few years ago, the drones in the Uchiha clan district witnessed Itachi go around and kill certain members of his clan, ninja members, clan council ninja members. He didn't even bother with the non-council member ninja _or_ the civilians, but they ended up dead anyway. The reason they died was because of Danzo Shimura's Foundation ninja and a mysterious man in an orange swirl pattern mask with only one eyehole, he also wore a black baggy outfit with a long green scarf and a green cloth belt.

Rock really wanted to investigate and get to the bottom of it, but Roll told him not to bother. She told him that Danzo's Foundation was thought by the public to have been disbanded after the Third Great Ninja War, and that nobody would believe that Danzo would kill one of the Leaf's most valuable and powerful allies. And no one even knew who the masked man was, nor would they believe a fourteen year-old they wished was dead. So Rock had lost that argument with his sister, as he did with _all_ their disputes. So Rock just sat there and wondered why Sasuke had to be such a jerk to everybody, it's not like anyone deserved to be treated the way he treats them, then again, Rock didn't deserve to be treated the way the villagers treated him.

Another student possibly graduating this year was Sakura Haruno, the girl that Rock used to be stupid enough to crush on. Sakura had pink hair, green eyes with pupils unlike Ino, pale, creamy skin, and what some stupid people would say was a large forehead. The truth of it was, Sakura's forehead wasn't really even that big, it was just the fact that she had a higher hairline that just made it _look_ big. Rock doubted that Sakura would ever catch Sasuke's eye, unless he got pissed off and wanted to kill her. He also doubted she would be a good ninja, he thought she would die even if she got a _D-Rank_ mission. She simply wasn't very strong, she never actually _trained_ , all she ever did was worry about making Sasuke fall in love with her by growing out her hair, wearing fancy clothes, and being smart enough to get perfect scores on everything. Even if she studied and raised her hand to answer Iruka's question, she won't get strong unless she trained her body along with her mind, Chakra is the combination of mental _and_ physical energies for crying out loud!

Next was Kiba Inuzuka and his puppy Akamaru, Kiba was a scruffy boy with shaggy brown hair and feral black eyes, and his teeth were slightly sharper than normal, kind of like Rock's. He wore a gray hoodie with dark brown fur along the hood and black pants. Akamaru was a small white dog with brown ears and squinty-looking eyes. Rock, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba all used to race each other to a specific tree when they were younger, trying to see who could get there fastest, recording their time by carving it into the bark. Kiba always winning, Shikamaru coming in second, Choji in third, and the older Rock always came in last place. Kiba was so full of himself that he thought no one would ever be able to beat his record. Eventually the younger three stopped racing altogether, but not Rock, oh no, he was determined to make Kiba eat his words. Rock would run to the tree, getting faster and faster each time, until he eventually beat Kiba's best time, even if nobody besides himself, Roll, and Hinata ever knew about it.

Yet another shinobi hopeful was Shino Aburame, a quiet boy with standing spiked brown hair and his eyes were hidden from view by a pair of sunglasses. He wore a light green high-collared jacket that blocked his lower face along with tan long-pants. Shino was from a clan that was known for letting a special species of Parasitic Insect live within their bodies, acting as a living hive and allowing them to feed off their Chakra in exchange for assistance in battle. The men of the clan are usually silent, only saying a few words per sentence, and only speaking when spoken to.

Then there Hinata herself, she wore a tan hoodie and light gray pants. Hinata was labeled by her clan as weak, her father considered choosing her younger sister Hanabi as the clan heiress. Her cousin Neji was just as rude as Sasuke, except he actually talked to people, even if it was just to insult them. Hinata was just so quiet and shy, she was the kind of girl who would keep Rock out of trouble like Roll does, she would keep his temper in check, and she would take care of him. Her voice was soft and smooth, it relaxed Rock just thinking of it, and he thought her little stutter was cute. He really wished that he could muster up the courage he had when he defended her from bullies all those years ago so that he could ask her out.

"Alright, class, today we are going to practice the Transformation Jutsu. All you gotta do is turn into a replica of me." Iruka announced to the students. So they all fulfilled the task all the way up to Rock. When it was his turn, Rock stepped up in front of the class.

' _Okay, here's hoping this works and I really impress Hinata.'_ Rock thought hopefully. "Okay, here goes. Transformation Jutsu!" He placed his hands into the necessary handsign for the Jutsu, and in a puff of smoke, he became a perfect copy of Iruka. He then got an idea, so he jumped and tackled Iruka, the two of them rolled around on the ground, and when they got up, both with an angry expression, the class couldn't tell which Iruka was the real one, except for Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata.

"Damn it Naruto! What the hell was that for?" One of the Irukas yelled at the other.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Naruto, you are! Now switch back before I get really mad!" The other Iruka yelled back.

Hinata just giggled slightly, she had her Byakugan active, meaning she could see through the Jutsu. "A-alright, N-Naruto, p-p-please stop t-teasing everyone. I think your little p-p-prank is good enough as it is. It's n-nice that you could do another p-prank."

"Okay, Hinata, I'll stop my _final_ prank." One Iruka said as he poofed back into Rock. "It did feel pretty good to pull at least _one_ other prank."

"What do you mean, Naruto? Why aren't you pulling anymore pranks?" The real Iruka asked.

"The thing is, I don't really feel like pulling pranks anymore." Rock lied. "I just one day stopped wanting to pull pranks on people."

"Uh huh. Well, since you did so well, why don't we go eat some ramen at Ichiraku's for dinner?" Iruka asked.

"You mean it?!" Rock asked with excitement.

"You bet! I gotta reward my little brother, now don't I?" Iruka replied.

"Alright!" Rock cheered. He walked up to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata?"

"Y-yes, N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asked nervously, surprised that the blonde actually singled _her_ out.

"I was wondering, ~gulp~ if you would like to have dinner with me and Iruka-sensei? If you don't feel like having ramen, we could have something else. Anything you want." Rock asked, blushing so hard he was redder than his mother's hair.

"Y-you really mean it?" Hinata asked in shock, barely stuttering because of how surprising this all was.

"Y-y-y-yeah, I d-d-do. I really mean it." Rock stuttered. He mentally cursed for being so shy, he was Rock Namikaze, although everyone else knew him as Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf Village's number one knucklehead and prankster extraordinaire, he was known for having the guts to prank even the Hokage himself. Why could he not talk to this one girl? He never had this kind of problem talking to the pink banshee.

"Now wait just a minute! Naruto? Are you asking _Hinata Hyuga_ out on a date?! You give up on me for _her_? She's a total wallflower, she doesn't even have the gumption to raise her hand in class! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sakura screamed like a maniac.

"As a matter of fact, _Sakura_! I _am_ asking Hinata on a _date_! I realized I was never going to get anywhere with you as long as you were hung up over ' _Duck's Ass_ ' over there!" Rock retaliated, pointing at Sasuke. "I am not gonna sit and let you beat me like a ragdoll, I've had _enough_ of that shit from the _fucking villagers_! I've been beaten, bashed, abused, and nearly _killed_ , and all because of something that I had _no control_ over! I grew up _alone_ , Sakura! Alone! I never even got to _meet my_ parents! You whine and complain over how your parents always nag and embarrass you, I would give literally _anything_ just to have a mother or father care enough to embarrass me! You think I'm lucky to have grown up without parents to tell me what I can and can't do, well _your all_ lucky to have, or had, parents to teach you! I was such an _idiot_ to ever think you could change! Hinata at least understands what it's like for nobody to really care that you exist, for people to call you weak, useless, and just a waste of space! Sasuke over there knows what it's like to be alone, without a family to love! But he at least _had_ a family! I had _nothing_! Nothing!"

Rock's outburst surprised everyone in that room. Nobody expected him to ever be sad. They all thought he was just a happy-go-lucky goofball. Nobody except Iruka knew that he actually hurt from having no one to look after him, and they definitely didn't know that Rock used to be abused, let alone nearly killed.

"N-Naruto, I, I never knew." Sakura tried to apologize, reaching out her hand to touch Rock's shoulder.

"Save it, Sakura! I don't want to see your face ever again! And for the record, your forehead isn't even that big! Your forehead just _looks_ big because you have a high hairline and bangs the frame your face! And Sasuke, Itachi _didn't_ kill your _entire_ clan, he only killed the council members! Danzo's Foundation and some guy in a mask killed the rest! You want to get revenge on someone, get revenge on the old war-hawk, 'cause I doubt you'll ever find the masked man! Iruka-sensei, Hinata, come on. Let's go." Rock finished, storming off, crying.

Iruka just stood back, eyes wide, and ran off after his little brother figure. "Naruto! Wait, Naruto!"

Hinata just turned to Sakura and glared, not feeling shy or nervous in the slightest. "Well I hope you're happy, Haruno! Iruka-sensei! Naruto! Wait for me!"

After the three of them left, everyone in the room just stood there in silence. No one knew what to say. Kiba and Akamaru just looked at Sakura and growled, angry at her for driving their blonde friend to tears. Shino said nothing, only stared at Sakura while his insects buzzed angrily. Shikamaru glared at the pinkette, his face contorting into an anger that nobody ever saw before. Choji nearly choked on a potato chip from the massive killing intent directed toward the high hairlined girl, and a goodly portion of it came from him! Ino stood in shocked silence, she never knew Rock was so sensitive, she always thought he was just an idiot. Sakura hung her head in shame. Sasuke just stared after the blonde Jinchuriki, pondering over what he said about the dreaded Uchiha Massacre, and wondering what he meant by the villagers hating him for something he had no control over. Determined to find out what Rock was talking about, and what he seemed to be hiding, Sasuke rose from his chair and followed the trio.

Rock just ran to the farthest, safest place from the academy he could think of, that being his home in the abandoned research district. He ran to the alley where the entrance was, moved the dumpster, unlocked the door, opened it, and walked inside, accidently leaving the door open behind him in his angry and sad hurry. He ran down the stairs to his father's old lab and ran down the hall to his room. He sat down on his bed, and he cried. His sister Roll opened the door and walked to her younger twin brother. She sat down next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. Instinctually, Rock laid his head on his sister's shoulder, sobbing into her neck like he would die if he wasn't right there with her, in the safety of her arms.

"There, there. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. There's nothing to worry about, Rock. Your big sister Roll is here. I saw what happened today. You were a brave boy, asking Hinata out to dinner, and telling off Sakura like that. You even told Sasuke the truth. I'm proud of you, bro."

Little did the Namikaze twins know, Iruka, Hinata, and Sasuke were headed right for their location. Iruka and Hinata were searching for the blonde together. Sasuke was just tracking them, trying to find out where it was that his rival lived so that he could learn what he was hiding. Iruka and Hinata followed the trail that Rock left in his frustration, all the way to his secret laboratory home. When they got there, they were both confused to find themselves in the abandoned part of the village.

"Iruka-sensei? Why would Naruto run to the abandoned research district?" Hinata asked, too worried about the blonde to stutter.

"I don't know, Hinata. I guess he lives here since none of the villagers come here anymore. It makes sense after the way they've treated him. I think he went through that door, the one next to the moved dumpster. Let's go check it out." Iruka said, gesturing to the door that Rock left wide open. They entered the door, not closing it since they figured no one was following them, and walked down the flight of stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they were surprised to see the large central control room. "Whoa, this place is huge! Hinata." He said, looking at the blue-haired Hyuga girl.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"I need you to use your Byakugan, it's the only chance we have of finding Naruto in this large place." Iruka replied, looking around at the surprisingly active lab, confused. "I don't like the way this place seems to be running smoothly."

"Right. I'll find Naruto." Hinata activated her Byakugan, the Chakra veins appearing around her eyes. She searched throughout the vast underground compound. She gasped in surprise at what she saw.

"What is it, Hinata?" Iruka asked, clearly worried.

"I, I see a dog, a cat, a bird, some sort of walking trash can, and several people, but the animals, can, and all but two of the people aren't normal creatures! One of the two normal people is Naruto, and he's sitting in a bedroom with a girl who looks a lot like him, she even has similar Chakra! In fact, they all have similar Chakra signatures!" Hinata said in shock.

"What do you mean, 'not normal?'" Iruka asked in confusion.

"I mean they all have wires and circuit-boards inside of them." Hinata explained.

"Oh, my, god! They're robots! Someone has been keeping this place up and running, and they're somehow connected to Naruto!" Iruka realized. "Hinata. You said they all had similar Chakra signatures, robot animals and all?"

"Yes! They all have the same kind of similarities in Chakra that people of clans have." Hinata explained.

"So that girl must be either long-lost his sister, or a cousin! Let's go introduce ourselves to Naruto's family." Iruka ordered. Hinata lead Iruka down the hall, avoiding Rock and Roll's robot brothers.

Sasuke was hiding right outside the main room, listening in on Iruka and Hinata's conversation. "So this is where the loser lives, and what little family he has. I think I'll pay the loser family a little visit. It'll be fun to see what these 'robots' are and what they can do." The raven-haired heartthrob smirked.

Sasuke ran down the hall in a different direction, looking for the Robot Masters. He ran until he found a door, the door to the kitchen, he slowed his flight, stopping just before the door. He leaned next to the door, listening for anything he could find.

A voice was coming from the kitchen, a voice that made Sasuke think the person inside had trouble breathing. Little did he know that the person was Fire Man.

"Oh boy! I sure hope Rock likes this ramen that I'm making. Hopefully I don't burn it like I did the last time. Not even Guts Man would eat it, and he's _literally_ got an iron stomach!" Fire Man said, a sweatdrop forming on his left temple. Sasuke just peeked around the doorway in confusion, and his jaw dropped when he saw Fire Man.

' _What is that guy wearing? Why the hell is his head on fire? And who's "Guts Man," or "Rock" for that matter? Wait, he said he's making ramen, Naruto likes ramen, is Naruto "Rock"?'_ Sasuke asked mentally. He jumped into the kitchen, kunai in hand, ready to fight the Robot Master who specialized in Fire Style Jutsu. "Hey! Flame Head! Come over here and fight me!"

Fire Man jumped in surprise and turned to face Sasuke, giving the Leaf Village's Golden Boy a glimpse of the pink apron he was wearing, with a flaming heart pattern sewn into it. "Who are you? And how did you find this place?" Fire Man demanded, ready to fight. "You know what, it doesn't matter! You're gonna be leaving here without a trace of memory about this place anyway."

"A lot of talk coming from a guy wearing red and white armor with a pink apron wrapped around his waist!" Sasuke insulted.

"Huh?" Fire Man looked down and blushed when he realized what the Uchiha was talking about. "Charcoal! I forgot about this thing!" The flaming-headed robot immediately removed the apron that Roll got him for the Rinne Festival the year before. "Get ready to burn, kid!"

"So, you use Fire Style?" Sasuke asked in mock surprise.

"Yep. What, the flaming head not give it away?" Fire Man responded.

"Whatever." He flipped through a string of handsigns, ending in the sign for Fire Style Jutsu. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" He yelled, putting his right hand up to his mouth, a stream of fire shooting out.

Fire Man's eyes widened in surprise. "Charcoal! Don't burn the ramen!" He flipped through a different string of handsigns. "Fire Style: Burning Ash!" He spit out a cloud of gunpowder ash. He clenched his teeth together and the gunpowder ash exploded. Sasuke jumped back to avoid the explosion, and threw his kunai when he saw Fire Man reaching for the communicator button on his earpiece.

"I hope you're not trying to call for backup. I don't want anyone to interfere with this fight. I'm going to defeat you, and all the other robotic losers in this underground nuthouse, just so I can talk to the blonde loser without interruption." Sasuke said with a smirk. Fire Man lowered his hand and locked eyes with Sasuke, neither doing anything, just staring each other down. A leaf from a small potted plant fell slowly to the floor, and when it landed, the fiery duo jumped toward each other, ready to fight.

Meanwhile, Iruka and Hinata had arrived at Rock's room. They stopped just outside the door, listening to the twins' conversation. Hinata's Byakugan was still active, meaning that she could see them without having to look around the door, which meant that she could watch them without being seen.

"Hey, Rock, you don't need to keep crying. I'm here for you, I know Sakura really drove you over the edge, but you don't have to worry about her. You've got your date with Hinata to worry about. You should probably wear something other than your orange tracksuit and goggles, though. Why don't you wear the clothes I got you for the Rinne Festival last year? I bet she'd love to see you in that blue t-shirt and black shorts." Roll said as she rubbed her brother's shoulders.

"Y-you really think so?" Rock asked.

"I know so." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Roll. You're the best sister a guy could ask for." Rock complimented.

"Aw Shucks, Rock, you're the best _brother_ a _girl_ could ask for! I'm not really that great!" Roll said, blushing, she was as red as her dress.

"Yes you are! You're smart, funny, kind, sweet, strong, pretty, and you keep me in line!" Rock said, flashing his trademark foxy grin. Roll hugged her little brother, and they shared a laugh that only siblings could share.

Iruka and Hinata merely looked at each other in confusion. "Iruka-sensei? Who's Rock?" Hinata asked her teacher in a whisper.

"I don't know, Hinata. But I think that Rock might be Naruto's real name." Iruka whispered back.

Rock got up and walked to the door. "Hinata. Iruka-sensei. I'd appreciate it if you didn't spy on me and my sister." Iruka and Hinata jumped in a fright, they both looked up at Rock. Iruka chuckled nervously, a sweatdrop forming on his left temple. Hinata twiddled her fingers in embarrassment like she was known to do. "It's okay, I understand that you guys were worried about me. I shouldn't have left in such a huff. And I probably should've shut the door and put the dumpster back in place when I came in. So, now you guys know my secret. My name isn't Naruto Uzumaki, it's Rock Namikaze. I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki. And this is my sister, Roll Namikaze." Rock explained, gesturing to the red-clad girl.

Iruka looked like he was both shocked and trying to keep down a laugh. He couldn't hold it any longer, he just let out a bellowing laugh. "Y-y-your name is Rock? And y-our sister's n-name is R-R-R-Roll? Rock and Roll? Pfft!"

"Damn it, Iruka-sensei! Why the hell are you laughing? It's not funny! Dad gave us these names so that we could form a strong bond, not so people could make fun of us!" Naruto yelled with glare, fuming at Iruka. "How would you like it if I made fun of you for your name meaning dolphin?! Huh? How would you like it, Dolphin Boy?!"

"At least my name doesn't mean fishcake!" Iruka retaliated.

"It was supposed to mean maelstrom! And my fake name came from the hero of my godfather's first novel, a serious one, titled 'Tails of a Gutsy Ninja'!" Rock retaliated back.

Hinata and Roll stepped in between them, arms held out to the side. "Now you two stop fighting! Iruka! You said yourself that you considered Rock to be your little brother! Brothers don't fight over stupid things like who's name means what! Now do I have to put you boys in the Time-Out Room?!" Roll threatened.

Rock's face contorted with fear. "No! Anything but the Time-Out Room! I don't want to watch the movies based off of Pervy Sage's books again!"

Iruka's eyes widened at what he had just heard, he looked at Rock, and then at Roll, and he stopped fighting altogether. They all walked to the living room, when they sat down, Roll in her favorite red chair, Rock in his chair with the Uzumaki clan symbol with a gear shape around it, Hinata sat on the couch, and Iruka just sat in an old wooden chair, which looked like someone carved it by hand. **(AN: Cyber-Cookies for anyone who can guess who made the chair. It wasn't Yamato, by the way.)** Once they all got settled down, Rush, Tango, Beat, Eddie, and Ice Man came running into the room. Ice Man looked winded, which wasn't surprising considering that he had such short legs.

"Rock! Roll! Some kid beat Fire Man in the kitchen and is fighting Guts Man and Cut Man in the Training Room!" Ice Man explained, worried. "Rock, you gotta use your, your, your... Who are they?" He pointed to Iruka and Hinata.

Rock jumped up from his chair. "Ice Man. Meet my teacher, Iruka Umino, and my, um, my…" He hesitated when he introduced Hinata.

"I'm his girlfriend, Hinata Hyuga. Ice Man, huh? I'm guessing you can do things that are ice related?" She said rather confidently.

Ice Man grinned and put his arm around Rock's shoulders proudly, give his little brother a noogie. "Girlfriend? My little brother's growing up so fast! Now all we need is for Roll to get a boyfriend!" **(AN: In this story, Ice Man isn't going to have a giant crush on Roll. I'm giving him a new crush saving it for the mission in the Land of Waves, Haku is going to be a girl.)**

"Ice Man! When are you gonna stop hounding me over that?" Roll scolded, embarrassed.

"I'll stop when you get a boyfriend. I'm going to make sure we all have a special someone!" He proclaimed, putting his foot on a coffee table.

Rock was starting to get impatient. "Alright! We get it! Now what about the kid fighting Guts Man and Cut Man?!"

"Oh! Right! He had raven black hair that looked like the butt of a duck, and he was wearing a high-collared blue shirt, gray shorts, and gray and blue arm warmers!" Ice Man described Sasuke perfectly.

"Sasuke!" Rock, Iruka, and Hinata gasped in surprise, eyes wide with realization. They ran down the hall to the Training Room. When they got there, they were surprised at what they saw. Or at least Iruka and Hinata were surprised. What they saw was Sasuke struggling to get out of a Full Nelson, curtesy of Guts Man, Cut Man smirking in the Uchiha's face.

"Sorry kid. You can't beat us. You just didn't make the cut." Cut Man bragged.

"Oh come on, Cut Man! Stop with the cut puns!" Guts Man yelled, annoyed.

"Let me go you losers! I need to beat you if I want to talk to the little loser!" Sasuke yelled angrily.

Rock just shook is head at Sasuke. "Sasuke, of you wanted to talk to me, all you had to do was say so."

Sasuke looked up at Rock in surprise, he looked at Rock, Ice Man, Rush, Tango, Beat, Eddie, Iruka, and Hinata. When he looked at Roll, he stopped struggling. He felt something strange in his chest, something he never felt before. He looked down at the floor when he felt a blush form on his cheeks. Roll also felt a blush of her own, and she looked at the ceiling, twirling her hair. Rock realized what was going on, and he ran up to Sasuke, getting up in his face with an angry snarl on his face. "Oh, hell no! You stay away from my sister you jerk! You hear me? I won't let you hurt her! She deserves _much_ better than you!"

Roll and Sasuke's eyes widened when they heard Rock's outburst. "Rock! You don't need to defend me! I can protect myself, and I can date whoever I want! I am the older twin after all!"

Sasuke was confused. He kind of figured that "Rock" was "Naruto," but he didn't really know he had a sister. And a _twin_ sister at that. Guts Man noticed that Sasuke wasn't squirming anymore, so he let him go, dropping him on his head. "Hey! What's the big idea, Muscle Head? Why the hell did you drop me like that? Do you have any idea who I _am_? I'm Sasuke Uchiha! I deserve more respect!"

Roll stomped her way over to the fuming Uchiha and grabbed his ear, pulling him away from the hulking Robot Master, and proceeded to chew him out. "I wouldn't care less if you were _Madara_ Uchiha! Nobody talks to my brothers like that! Dad worked really hard to build his robots, not to mention that he helped keep this village safe. He was the Fourth _Hokage_ for crying out loud!"

When Sasuke heard the comment about Madara Uchiha, he could swear he heard some kind of evil laughter in the back of his mind. But he was surprised to hear that this girl didn't care that he was an Uchiha, and that she was the dead last's _twin_ sister, not to mention that they were apparently the _Fourth Hokage's_ children. How on Earth could the blonde loser be the son of a shinobi as great as him? And how could he have such a beautiful girl as a sister? Did he just say beautiful? No, must just be his imagination. He was Sasuke Uchiha, he couldn't think that the loser's sister was beautiful, even _if_ she's the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, which he highly doubted. He was an Uchiha, he was perfect, but she was _better_ than perfect. Damn it, what was wrong with him today? First he actually acknowledged something that Naruto, er Rock, said about his brother, obviously a lie, then he followed the loser to his home because he was a crying mess, just so that he could get some answers about the _lie_ that he told earlier, then he decides to fight his freak "robot" brothers, who somehow managed to _defeat_ him, and now he's apparently crushing on the loser's sister. _'I must be dreaming, yeah that's it, I'm dreaming! I'm going to wake up any minute now. Any minute now.'_ He looked back to the assembly of people and assorted robots. "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Nope. You're perfectly awake." Rock said, cracking his knuckles. Sasuke hung his head in something he has never felt before, shame. "Now, you're gonna walk out of here, and stay away from my sister!"

Roll clocked him on the head. "Rock! I told you I can take care of myself! I did it for twelve years, anyways!"

Rock rubbed his head, crying anime tears. Sasuke just stared at the display, starting to believe that the two could be siblings after all, a sweatdrop forming on his right temple. Roll looked up at Sasuke and smiled. "The three of you can stay here as long as you want. You can also come over whenever you want, but you have to keep this place a secret from the higher ups, specifically Danzo Shimura. Although I'm pretty sure the Hokage already knows, with that crystal ball of his."

They walked back to the living room, sitting down.

Hinata thought for a moment. "Naru… Rock?"

"Yeah, Hinata?" Rock asked.

"What exactly did you mean earlier when you said that the villagers hated you for something you had no control over?" Hinata asked politely, worry evident in her voice. "If you don't mind, that is."

Rock sighed, he guessed it was as good a time as any to tell her. He just wished Sasuke wasn't there to hear. Sasuke looked up, also wondering what the blonde meant. "You see. Fourteen years ago, on October 10th…"

"The day the Nine-Tails attacked the village." Sasuke interrupted.

"Yes. _Sasuke_." Rock said angrily, mad at the Uchiha for the interruption. "The day the Nine-Tails attacked the village, was the day that Roll and I was born. Dad wasn't actually able to 'defeat' the fox, per say, but he did do something to stop it from destroying the village. He, he sealed half it inside himself, and the other half in a newborn baby." He paused to let that information sink in, Hinata and Sasuke sat in respectful silence. Sasuke was surprised he was actually being respectful. "That baby was me. Dad had intended for me to grow up a hero, but the villagers would have nothing of it. They decided to believe that I was the fox in human form, and that I had to be exterminated. The reason the villagers thought that way was because Old Man Sarutobi hid my true identity, thinking it would protect Roll and me from Dad's enemies. I just can't help but wonder what my life would have been if the old man did tell the truth. So, now you guys know the truth. What do you guys think of me now?"

Hinata stood up and walked over to her boyfriend, hugging him affectionately. Sasuke put his head on his hands thoughtfully, thinking about just how alike he and Rock were. Both of them lost their parents because of big events that shook the Leaf to its core. He stood up as well, walking over to the blonde Jinchuriki and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, um, Rock. I'm… I'm sorry for the way I was before. I shouldn't have picked a fight with you brothers, and I shouldn't have been such a jerk to you and everyone else before. You know, we're not so different, you and I. We both have older siblings, we both had important fathers, and we both have the villagers' opinions about us because of events we couldn't control, in which we both lost our parents. But there's another thing we both have in common."

"What's that, Sasuke?" Rock asked, looking up in surprise.

"Both our fathers were scientists before the research district was shut down. My father built a lab not far from this one, and I got something really cool from it. A gift from him, the recorded message said." Sasuke explained.

"What was the gift?" Rock asked curiously.

"It was a helmet that turns into special battle armor. That, a special name for when I wear the armor, and my _real_ name." Sasuke replied.

Rock perked up when he heard what his rival said his gifts from his father were. "You got armor, a cool title, and _your_ real name, _too_?! What's the armor like? What are you supposed to be called when you wear the armor? And what's _your_ real name?"

"Sasuke" was surprised to find out that Rock got basically the same things he did from _his_ father. "Well, the helmet was red, it had a visor that looked like sunglasses, **(AN: I recently found out that the sunglasses aren't actually a part of Proto Man's helmet, they just rest on the bridge of his nose. The shades will be part of the helmet in this story, though. More Cyber-Cookies)** and a white marking around the visor."

"Really? My helmet his blue with a sort of finlike attachment on the top that's a lighter shade of blue, it kind of looks like Rush, Beat, and Tango's helmets, if you want something to compare it to." Rock explained, pointed to the three afore mentioned robo-pets.

"Okay. The armor itself is a gray bodysuit with a red belt-like thing and red boots and gauntlets. I got an arm cannon and a riot shield, too. I also wear a yellow scarf around my neck as well." "Sasuke" continued.

"Mine is just light blue bodysuit with dark blue shorts, gauntlets, and boots. I also have an arm cannon." Rock replied.

"Hm. A lot of similarities so far. Well, my name when wearing my armor is Proto Man. What's yours?" "Sasuke" asked.

"Mega Man." Rock answered.

"Cooler name than mine. But, you're probably gonna laugh when you hear what my real name is, though." "Sasuke" said with his head down.

"Why would I do that?" Rock asked, now really curious.

"Because it has a similarity to yours, a _big_ similarity." "Sasuke" explained.

"Oh really?" Rock skeptically asked.

"Yep. My real name is, Blues." The now name Blues said, eyes closed, bracing himself for the laughter. He looked up when he didn't hear any. "What?"

Rock just looked at Blues for a moment. "Dude, my name is Rock and my sister's name is Roll. So what if your name is music related, too? The point is, we're friends now."

"You… You think we're… friends?" Blues asked, touched at the thought.

"You bet! Even when you were a total jerk, I still considered you my friend. We fought so much, we were like _best_ friends!" Rock explained.

"Yeah, we are best friends. Aren't we?" Blues said, extending his hand to his newfound best friend. Rock eagerly reciprocated the handshake.

"Hey, Blues?" Rock said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"What is it Rock?" Blues wondered.

"I'm sorry for blowing up on you earlier when you first met Roll. I shouldn't have acted that way." Rock explained, embarrassed.

Blues felt a blush form on his face. "Oh! Yeah! Right! Um, what about it?" he asked, scratching his cheek.

"I don't care if you date my sister. Hell, you can _marry_ her if you want!" Rock laughed. Roll whacked him on the head with a newspaper.

"You idiot! I told you to stay out of my love life!" his sister yelled in fury, her ponytail splitting into nine smaller ponytails, all waving behind her. Her bangs cast a shadow over her face, and her eyes seemed to glow. She was like a blonde version of her mother.

"Gulp! Please don't kill me! The part about marrying you was just a joke! Honest! Just go on a date with him so Ice Man can stop bugging you about finding a boyfriend!" Rock screamed in fear, holding his arms over his head. Blues felt his blush deepen, he felt like he was going to faint, which he could _not_ allow.

Roll looked over toward Blues, she calmed down and turned back to normal. Except _she_ was blushing madly, too! Her little outburst just proved that she _does_ like Blues. She shyly smiled and waved at the raven-haired boy. "Heh, heh. I guess I got a little carried away. Huh?"

"A little? You tried to murder me for crying out loud! What the hell ever happened to me being the best brother you could ask for?!" Rock screamed, stomping his feet on the ground. This caused Hinata to giggle at her boyfriend.

"Rock?" Hinata said, gaining the fuming blonde's attention.

"Yeah, Hinata?" Rock wondered.

"How about Blues and Roll come with us to dinner, it can be a double date. And Iruka-sensei doesn't have to come, to save his wallet." Hinata stated.

"Sure they can come if they want. We can even go somewhere else besides Ichiraku's to eat. Roll likes ramen, too, but I don't know about Blues. Iruka can chaperone, seeing as we are just kids pretty much." Rock agreed.

"I don't mind eating ramen, as long as I can have it spicy, and maybe with some tomato slices." Blues added.

Rock gave Blues a funny look. "You sure to love tomatoes. Don't you?"

"Hell yeah!" Blues replied, comically clenching his fist in front of his face. "Oh! We should probably check on Fire Man, I did beat him pretty badly."

"Oh yeah! He should be fine, an E-tank should fix him right up, as long as he didn't take any serious damage to his armor, or any internal damage." Roll said confidently, still going to find her pyromaniac of a brother. They all walked to the kitchen and found Fire Man lying on the floor unconscious with his thumb somehow in his mouth, which is strange since there's a breathing mask in front of it. Oil Man walked by the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Fire Man. He walked right up to him, pulled out a camera, and took a picture of the sleeping pyro.

"Sh, sh! Blackmail baby! This is gonna get him to wear that apron of his for six weeks straight, and maybe something else later on! Oh boy!" Oil Man cheered as he ran to his room. Blues, Iruka, and Hinata all had confused looks on their faces.

"A little game between us brothers, we prank each other in any way possible." Rock told them. He leaned down until he was right next to Fire Man's earpiece. "Fire Man, you left Fire Style Girls on in your bedroom."

Fire Man jumped up, eyes wide. "I watch it for the Jutsu tips, I swear!"

Blues and Hinata had confused looks on their faces, while Iruka was pale. Roll looked down, shaking her head. Rock was on the ground, laughing his ass off. "Rock! You little piece of charcoal!"

Fire Man started chasing his little brother around the kitchen, giving everyone else comic relief. Fire Man caught Rock in his hands, and strangled him like they were cartoon characters. Then the two brothers began to brawl in a comical cloud of dust, Rock came out on top with Fire Man hogtied. The Fire Style specialist used the flame on his head to burn the rope, and then blew fire at Rock, singing his rear end. "Ah! My ass! You burned my ass! What the hell man?!"

"That's for that stupid prank you little asshole!" Fire Man steamed, quite literally.

"Oh, come on! That's our thing, we all prank each other, dumbass!" Rock yelled back.

"Yeah! We prank each other! But not like that, at least not when we have guests over!" Fire Man glared, almost burning a hole in Rock's goggles.

"Hey! Watch the goggles, Flame Brain!" Rock barked.

"Then apologize, Mega Moron!" Fire Man roared.

"Alright! I'm sorry!" Rock apologized, still yelling.

Fire Man sighed, exhaling smoke. He looked up and noticed Blues, and the gears started turning. "Hey! You're the charcoal-head who kicked my ass! Get over here so I can get some payback!" He started running toward the Uchiha, but didn't get anywhere thanks to Rock holding him back with a Full Nelson. "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!"

"Fire Man! Fire Man! It's okay, this is just Blues, my best friend! He's also Roll's _boyfriend_ , so you definitely better not try to kick his ass." Rock smirked. Fire Man stopped struggling and looked down sheepishly.

"Whoops! I'm sorry, I didn't know he was Roll's boyfriend." He felt malicious intent coming from the blonde they were talking about. He looked over to said blonde, and found her in the same monstrous state she entered earlier. "Rock? He's not her boyfriend, is he?"

"Not really, they're just going on their first date tonight, as are me and Hinata. I just said he was her boyfriend to keep you from beating him." Rock chuckled fearfully.

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK! I'm gonna kill you!"** Roll screamed demonically. Rock sprinted down the hall, through the door leading to the stairs, up the stairs, and out into the old research district. He ran all the way to the last place _anyone_ would expect to look, the teachers' lounge in the ninja academy. **(AN: I don't really know if there** _ **is**_ **a teachers' lounge, I'm just trying to make this funnier.)**

"Iruka-sensei, let's go find my boyfriend." Hinata said, slumping after the frightened Jinchuriki.

"I know where he most likely is. We're going to the teacher's lounge." Iruka sighed.

" **Thanks for telling me where my** _ **little brother**_ **is, Iruka."** Roll snarled, making Sasuke blush to the point that he was redder than the Sharingan.

Iruka gulped fearfully. "Y-y-you're welcome. Heh, heh."

 **[Time Skip: One Day Later.]**

The next day, Rock was covered in massive lumps and bruises from the beatdown he was given by his sister, but he did enjoy the double date he and Hinata had with Blues and Roll the night before. Sakura had a sad look on her face, she felt really bad about what happened the day before. Blues was daydreaming about Roll, his gaze off into the distance, and his cheeks the same shade of pink as Sakura's hair.

Iruka had his assistant teacher and old friend, Mizuki, to help with the graduation exam. Mizuki had a barely noticeable fake smile on his face, for he was secretly plotting to trick Rock into stealing the Forbidden Scroll to help destroy the Leaf Village. Mizuki was a rather skinny man with silver hair and black eyes. He wore a standard Leaf Village Chunin uniform, with a black undersuit and a light green flak jacket. All he needed for his plan to work was for Rock to fail the exam, which he did every time he took it before.

"Alright class, today is the day that all of you but one have been waiting for. It's graduation day!" Mizuki said with mock cheer. He kept up the false grin even after Rock and his friends groaned, though he was surprised that Blues groaned as well. _'Why is the last Uchiha groaning over having to get out of this stupid academy? Did he become_ friends _with the_ fox _when I wasn't looking? Nah! That can't be it. Can it?'_

Ignoring his thoughts, he decided to get the exam started. The first part was a written test. Rock was tied with Shikamaru and Sakura for highest score. Hinata and Sasuke had the third and second highest scores.

Next was a Taijutsu test. Rock had the best strength. Hinata had the best technique. And Sasuke had the best style.

Finally, after all the other aspects of the exam, it was time for the Ninjutsu test, demonstrating the Clone Jutsu. The moment Rock had been dreading had arrived, the moment when he will fail the exam and have to say goodbye to all of his new friends. When his turn came, he walked into the assessment room, extremely nervous. _'Please, whatever god is out there, controlling the world, please help me do this right.'_

In another dimension entirely, a young man in red and gold robes with golden blonde hair and fiery blues eyes heard Rock's plea. This young man is me, Omni HeliX, the god of multiple worlds and author of this story. I had eleven strange orbs floating behind me in a circular formation, my Balance Orbs, similar to the Sage of Six Paths's Truth Seeking Balls, but much more powerful. I had twin horns protruding from my forehead similar to Hagoromo. My robes had the kanji for fire, peace, knowledge, power, love, and balance, the virtues of the Omni clan, a clan I created that possesses godly power.

Anywho, I, unlike most other gods, strive to answer the prayers sent my way, and I thought _'How can I answer his prayer?'_ So I decided to give Rock a special bit of help, help in the form of power. "I'm sorry, Rock. I can't grant your prayer exactly as spoken, but I can give you great gifts. They will surely help you later on in life. Good luck, and don't die." I spoke to the blonde Jinchuriki, knowing that my words would go unheard.

Back in the academy, Rock placed his hands in a cross-shaped handsign.

Inside Rock's mind, he found himself in what looked like his home in the research district, except it was foggy. "Where am I?"

"You, Rock, are in your mind." Rock heard a voice say, he looked in the direction of the voice. He was amazed by what he saw, standing before him was a tall man with long black hair, black eyes, and tanned skin. He wore red samurai-style armor with a black bodysuit underneath. This man is Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage.

"The First Hokage? What are you doing here? And if this is my mind, _how_ are you here?" Rock asked in bewilderment. The founder of the Leaf Village, as well as the Will of Fire, chuckled at the young blonde's enthusiasm.

"You remind me so much of me when I was your age. To answer your question as to why I'm here, you are my reincarnation, we share a soul. It is only natural for a reincarnation to have some kind of contact with at least one past life of theirs. I met one of our shared past lives once myself. His name was Ashura Otsutsuki, the second son of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, better known as the Sage of Six Paths, founder of Ninshu. But even Ashura was a reincarnation. Our very first incarnation was a man later named Omni HeliX, a man who made a pact with his triplet siblings, a brother and a sister, that they would never be separated, even in death. If they died, no matter what, they would always be reborn, each as the same gender, and they would always have a similar history. The eldest, the older of the two brothers would distance himself from the others, believing power is the only thing necessary in life, causing chaos. The younger brother, the second child, would believe in love and try to stop the eldest in his mad quest for power, being the middle ground for the siblings, and bring balance to the world, how long varies. And the youngest sibling, the sister, would grow up to be smart, placing more value in knowledge, promoting order and harmony." The past life explained.

"Whoa. Cool! So, what are the names of the oldest and youngest of the siblings and what happened to all three of them?" Rock asked.

"The eldest's name was originally Zodiac Sol, but he became infected by a demonic virus that corrupted his very soul, changing his name to Virus Zodiac. Omni HeliX's original name was HeliX Sol, until he became convicted to bring his brother to his senses and reunite his siblings, even if it costs him his life. And the sister's original name was Twilight Sol, and she renamed herself Twilight Sparkle, after seeing the power of knowledge 'sparkle' as I was told. The three of them died in a three-way war, the sister jumped in between her brothers when they were delivering their final attacks, killing all three of them at once." Hashirama said sadly.

"Oh. What a sad story." Rock looked down. "If we are the reincarnations of the middle child, who are the reincarnations of the oldest and youngest?"

Hashirama had to think on Rock's question for a moment. "In Ashura's lifetime, his older brother Indra Otsutsuki was Zodiac's reincarnation and his younger sister Makira Otsutsuki was Twilight's reincarnation. **(AN: OC's, for those of you who are wondering or wish to complain about them. Don't forget to ask to characters any question you want in the review section.)** In my lifetime, my best friend and rival, Madara Uchiha, was Zodiac's reincarnation and my wife Mito Uzumaki was Twilight's reincarnation. I am not certain who the other reincarnations here in your lifetime are, though." He answered with a shrug.

"Oh, okay. Is there another reason for you to visit me? I'm kinda in the middle of something important." Rock said, scratching the back of his head.

Hashirama's eyes went wide with realization. "Right! I almost forgot! I am here because Omni HeliX, who's soul was split in half, one being reincarnated and one becoming the god of this world, sent me here as an answer to your prayer."

"He did? My prayer is being answered?" Rock beamed.

"Yes. Your prayer is being answered in the form of my abilities and knowledge being passed on to you. From now on, you have the power of my Wood Style Ninjutsu, which can help you to pass the graduation exam." The village founder replied. "Use my Wood Clone Jutsu."

"Cool! Thank you, Lord First." Rock bowed.

"There's no need to be so formal Rock, I know it's not really your style, it never really was my style either. You can just call me Hashirama, and I look forward to being called upon you again for advice." Hashirama said as he temporarily disappearing from Rock's mind, back into the depths of their soul.

Rock returned to consciousness at the exact moment he left, right when he place his hands in the cross-shaped handsign. "Here goes! Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu!" Iruka and Mizuki's eyes widened when they saw three masses of wood grow out of the ground and morph into three lifelike copies of Rock. Rock high-fived all three of his clones before dismissing them, causing them to burst into splinters.

"Naruto, how did you just perform that Jutsu? Only the First Hokage can perform the Wood Style!" Mizuki shouted, scared out of his mind. _'Oh no! He successfully created three clones! They're not the academy Clone Jutsu, but they're still clones! This really messes up my plans! That stupid fox must've found a way to give himself the First's power! I've gotta think of a new way to get the scroll now!'_

Though surprised, Iruka knew that this new development meant that Rock finally gets to graduate. "Although I don't know how you did that, congratulations, Naruto, you graduate!" Rock jumped and cheered, grateful for the help he got from his past lives.

Later on, when the other students who graduated were being congratulated by their parents, Rock, Hinata, and Blues were at the tree that Rock always went to when they went outside for training, or when he was feeling down. Rock was sitting in a swing hanging from a branch, looking at the other graduates with envy, due to the fact that his parents were dead, meaning they couldn't be there to congratulate him. Hinata was sitting on an above-ground root that was fairly close to the swing, so that she could sit next to her boyfriend. And Blues, he just sat up on one of the braches, which were really high up, and dangerous to fall off of. The reason Blues and Hinata were at the tree with Rock was because they had nobody to congratulate them on graduating. Hinata didn't have anybody because her entire clan thought she was weak, and Blues because of the fact that nearly his entire clan was dead, all but his brother.

After being congratulated by their parents, the rest of Rock's friends came over to the tree. Shikamaru walked over to the now uncharacteristically brooding blonde and placed a hand on his shoulder. Choji actually gave him half of his precious potato chips. Ino had come over to try and apologize for what Sakura had done, and because Blues was there, much to the secretly unavailable Uchiha's dismay. Kiba tried to cheer up the whiskered teen by having Akamaru stand on top of his head, acting like he was hiding in a bale of straw. Shino just stood there, not really knowing what to do to help make his mutual friend feel better. Sakura just stood by the academy building, watching the group of friends with an emptiness in her heart, like she should be apologizing to Rock's face instead of letting Ino try in vain to apologize on her behalf, but she was afraid of what he would do to her if she got anywhere near him.

Sakura looked to her side when she heard two mothers begin to talk about Rock.

"Hey, what are those kids doing with that freak? They don't need to hang out with someone like him! And how did he graduate?!" One mother complained.

"Wait. Isn't that the kid who…?" The second began, only to be interrupted by the first.

"Sh! We can't talk about that here!" The first hissed.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled at the two older women. "What are you talking about?! What's so bad about Naruto that he can't have friends?! And why is it so bad that you can't talk about it in public?!"

The women stared at Sakura, gaping like fish. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was talking to Iruka, intrigued by how Rock had graduated, looked over to see what was going on. Rock and the others all looked in Sakura's direction, surprised to hear her yell like that at _adults_ , and especially since she was getting onto them about saying something bad about Rock. It was almost like she was giving him an indirect apology, which also surprising, since Sakura had to be the most direct person they knew. Rock smiled, realizing his little breakdown the day before knocked some sense into the pinkette.

"Be quiet, little girl! You'll get us in trouble!" One woman whispered in a panic.

"No! You can't tell me what to do! I won't sit and let you talk about Naruto like that! I used to do that, and I regret it! There is nothing wrong with him! I used to think he was an annoying idiot, always following me around like a lost duckling! But now I realize that I was wrong, he's sweet and kind and the funniest guy you'll ever meet! He's a lot smarter than he looks and he's got a lot of talent and potential as a person _and_ a ninja! I'm glad he graduated, I'm glad I got to know him, and I'm happy that he's one step closer to making his dream come true! He's going to be Hokage, and he's going to be the best damn Hokage this village has ever seen!" Sakura yelled, pumping her fist in the air. _**'Yeah! You tell 'em! Cha!'**_

By this time Hiruzen had made his way over to Sakura and the two mothers, Rock and his friends following suit. "Excuse me, Sakura?"

Sakura looked at the elderly ninja with wide eyes. "Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"What exactly did you mean? How were these women talking about Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"They were acting suspicious, complaining about Naruto hanging out with his friends, and saying that he shouldn't have graduated. One of them was about to say why, but the other stopped her saying that they can't talk about it here. Lord Third? Why are they talking about Naruto like that?" Sakura inquired, tilting her head curiously.

Hiruzen scratched his beard thoughtfully. "I'm afraid it's not my place to tell you that, that's something Naruto has to tell you himself."

"Oh. Okay." Sakura sighed, looking down. Rock decided he had tortured the pinkette enough.

"It's alright, Sakura. I'll tell you. After sticking up for me like you did, you deserve it, and to be able to call me your friend." He said, extending his hand. Sakura accepted it, and the two shared a friendly handshake. "The reason they're talking about me like that is because I'm the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox. I've been that way since I was born on October 10th, 14 years ago. I'd also like you all to know that the Nine-Tails was sealed inside of me by my _father_ the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash, robotics genius, creator of the Rasengan, etc. etc., and that my real name is Rock Namikaze. I have a twin sister, her name is Roll Namikaze, and she's a robotics genius just like our father.

"My father sealed the fox inside of me in hope that I'd grow up viewed as a hero, but the _villagers_ all saw me as the fox in human form! Knowing that a ninja has to live a hard and painful life, my father left Roll and I special gifts in case he and Mom were to die. He built us a set of robotic brothers, as well as some pets and companions. He also built a special robotic suit to help me in my career as a ninja, equipped with a communications device, a teleportation function, as well as a special Chakra cannon that takes the place of my right hand." Rock said, nodding to one of Roll's spy drones. In a small flash of blue light, Rock's helmet rested on the ground before him, eliciting a gasp from all gathered besides Hinata, Iruka, Blues, and Rock himself. He picked up the helmet and placed it on his head, pressing the activation button. His Mega Man armor materialized over his normal clothes, with a special new accessory. On the front of the waist area, the metal plate of his Leaf Village headband was attached like a belt buckle. "Whoa, now that's new! Roll must've modified the armor to make it so I still wear the headband!"

Everyone else was surprised to see Rock in his armor, including Iruka, Hinata, and Blues, since they hadn't seen him use it yet. Shikamaru admired the craftsmanship of the armor. Choji looked on in amazement, munching on his chips. Ino gasped in wonder at how good he looked in blue, thinking it was a better color for him than the eye-killing orange tracksuit he always wore. Shino stood stoically, hiding his curious stare, his insects buzzing in wonder. Kiba grinned at how cool the blonde looked, Akamaru barked happily atop his head. Hinata thought her boyfriend looked quite handsome, the armor showing off the muscles he developed training with Guts Man. Iruka wiped away a tear of pride that threatened to fall. Blues was amazed by how similar his best friends armor was to his own. And Hiruzen, Hiruzen was just amazed by how much Rock's life, and even Rock himself, had changed in just two years.

"I think Naru, Rock, has earned the right to graduate, I am proud to say that he is now an official ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. I can say that I am curious as to how he will do in the shinobi world, and I hope that he can make the village proud. For he carries within him the Will of Fire upon which this village was founded." Hiruzen proclaimed to everyone gathered proudly. "I look forward to meeting your sister, and those brothers of yours."

He ruffled Rock's hair playfully, eliciting a small laugh from our blonde hero. "Why wait? You can meet them right now."

"Oh, really? And how's that?" Hiruzen asked. Rock smirked and pressed the teleport button, causing Roll, the Robot Masters, and Rock's support robots were warped to the front of the academy, before everyone gathered. All the civilians and parents gasped, the students who didn't meet them did as well. "Incredible. I never knew Minato built any of this technology, he really got a lot of work done tinkering in that underground lab of his. So these are the people who changed your life for the better, I can see why you are who you are today."

Guts Man walked up to the elderly Hokage, bowing respectfully. "Lord Third, my name is Guts Man. I am the one who is in charge of Rock's taijutsu training. It is an honor to finally get to meet the man who is in charge of this fair village."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Guts Man. And who exactly are the others?" Hiruzen asked, looking at the other Robot Masters. Ice Man jumped out from behind Cut Man.

"My name is Ice Man! I specialize in Ice Style Kekkei Genkai ninjutsu. I help Rock to train with his Wind Chakra. And after seeing the live video feed of his graduation, I guess I'm going to have to help him with Water Chakra, if you know what I mean." The parka-clad robot proclaimed proudly. Hiruzen merely nodded, not wanting to discuss Rock's newly discovered "abilities." Cut Man pushed his shorter brother aside, beaming confidently.

"And I'm Cut Man! I train Rock's throwing skills. His accuracy is impeccable thanks to me!" Cut Man smirked, holding Ice Man behind him. Fire Man rolled his eyes, and decided to introduce himself next.

"I'm Fire Man, I specialize in Fire Style ninjutsu. I help Rock to use the Fire Chakra he gets from the Nine-Tails." The pyromaniac stated. He decided to introduced his combination partner. Oil Man looked a little nervous, he _was_ talking to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage and a skilled Fire Style user, it was his dream to be able to use in power in tandem with some of Hiruzen's Jutsu.

"H-h-hello, sir. I'm, *gulp*, Oil Man. As my name suggests, I use oil. I was designed to help Fire Man here in battle. I just want you to know that I'd love to work with you in any battle, I'd even settle for just being your office assistant. Heh, heh." He chuckled sheepishly, knowing he just embarrassed himself in front of the village leader. He just inched away and pushed Time Man into the conversational line of fire.

"Uh, I guess it's my turn for introductions? I'm Time Man, and I specialized in Time-Space Jutsu like Dad's Flying Raijin Jutsu and others." The purple-clad man said. Bomb Man hobbled with way to the experienced ninja, his bulky body hard to move through the amazed crowd.

"Hello, Lord Sarutobi. I am Bomb Man, and no, I am not a chicken man, I was just designed with this head because Dad fell asleep eating chicken wings when he was drawing my blue prints. I help Rock to build paper bombs and other explosives, I am proud of my work." He shook Hiruzen's hand. "I also make fireworks. So any festival, holiday, birthday, or celebration that involves pyrotechnics and explosives, just give me a call."

"Thank you Bomb Man, I will think about it. And who is this patient young fellow?" Hiruzen asked, directing his attention toward Elec Man.

"The Elec Man's the name. Lightning Style's my game. I'm the most stylish of my brothers, and I help Bomb Man makes his fireworks dazzle." Elec Man beamed, his face immediately turned serious as he leaned to Hiruzen's ear. "I'd also like to discuss something with you in private, it has to do with Rock."

Hiruzen donned a thoughtful look. "Very well, we will discuss it later. I would like to meet the sister I've heard so much about." Roll walked up to the monkey summoner, smiling at the old man.

"Hello, Lord Hokage. As you already know, my name is Roll. I'm Rock's twin sister, and a budding robotic genius. I would like to know if I could a ninja, too. I already took the written part of the Genin exam, all I need now is for Iruka to evaluate my other skills, which I can tell you right now are almost as good as Rock's." Roll said with conviction, punching the inside of her palm. Hiruzen smiled at the young girl.

"I believe you, Roll. Which is why I don't think you need to take the exam, you can be a ninja. Iruka, will you run inside and get Roll here a headband?" Hiruzen asked/ordered the academy teacher.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The scarred Chunin ran into the facility and came back out with a blue Hidden Leaf headband. Hiruzen took it from him and wrapped it around Roll's forehead. She squealed in excitement, high-fived her brother, and then jump-hugged Blues, kissing him, making Sakura and Ino growl in anger.

"Congratulations, Roll. Hopefully you end up on a team with me and Rock." Blues chuckled happily. "Wait. With you graduating, that means we have too many people to have an equal number on three-man squads. Does that mean that we're going to have to have a four-man team?"

Hiruzen was surprised that Blues was able to figure that out. "Yes, that does mean we will have a four-man Genin team, the first this village has ever seen. I already know how the teams are going to be formulated."

Sakura and Ino creeped up behind Roll, glaring at her like angry cats. Sakura decided to be the first one to say something. "Hey! You may be Rock's sister, but what makes you think you can kiss Sasuke like that?!"

Roll glared back at the two fangirls, her ponytails becoming nine waving tails and her bangs shading her face again. **"I can kiss** _ **Blues**_ **because I'm his** _ **girlfriend**_ **! And I would appreciate it if you would stay away from him!"**

Sakura and Ino backed away from the suddenly demonic blonde. Blues put his arm around Roll's shoulders, calming her down. "Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be so overprotective, I'd never go out with one of them."

Roll blushed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "Woops. I guess I got a little carried away."

"A little?" Blues teased. Roll just playfully punched his arm, making Blues pretend t be hurt. "Ow, that hurt. How would you like it if I hit you like that?"

"You'd have to catch me first!" The blonde genius joked, running toward Rock and the others, Blues tailing after her. The two laughed the way a boyfriend and girlfriend would. Hiruzen just looked on with pride, believing that the new batch of Genin would help to make the village a better place. He also wondered what ranks the Robot Masters would be put in, and what their careers would be. All in all, Hiruzen believed that today would be a good day, for the Leaf, and for the entire world.

Later that day, when the sun was beginning to set, and Hiruzen had just finished the last sheet of paperwork for the day, Elec Man knocked on the door to the Hokage's office. "Come in, Elec Man."

Elec Man walked in, wearing his new Jonin vest, and sat down in the chair in front of the old man's desk. Hiruzen folded his hands in curiosity, anxious to see what the robot wanted to talk about. "I understand you needed to tell me something about your brother?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that Rock doesn't get his Fire Chakra from the Nine-Tails, he has all five Chakra Natures. He's capable of learning any and every elemental Jutsu, which would make him a target for people like Orochimaru. Which is why I would like to be a proctor for this year's Chunin Exam, I believe the snake bastard may try something." Elec Man requested.

"Very well, in order to keep your brother safe, you may be a proctor for the Chunin Exam. I will make sure he has a Jonin instructor that will be able to teach him to use his powers, and to keep him safe." Hiruzen stated. He was worried about the dangers that Rock's powers brought himself.

 **HeliX: Story's over, review, ask the characters questions. Please no flames.**

 **Rock: I'm so glad I passed the exam, I was worried. I can't believe that I'm the reincarnation of the First Hokage, the son of the Sage of Six Paths,** _ **and**_ **a fucking** _ **god**_ **! And I got a new Wood Style ability. I can't wait to kick some ass!**

 **Rush: Ruff! Ruff, ruff!**

 **Tobi: Rush is right, we need more reviews. All of us are sitting here, waiting for people to ask us any questions they'd like to have answered.**

 **HeliX: Well, that's all folks. I'm out!**


	3. Inspiring Konohamaru

**HeliX: How are you all doing? I'm here with chapter 3 of Mega Ninja! In this chapter, Rock is going to meet the little spitfire, Konohamaru Sarutobi. It will be different from the original canon, considering that Rock never invented the Sexy Jutsu, and he never needed to steal the Forbidden Scroll, meaning Konohamaru wouldn't ask him to teach it to him. But, Konohamaru will still be inspire by our hero, for he will witness Rock's abilities, prompting him to try and become a hero like his big brother figure.**

 **Rock: Eh, I don't think I need a stupid Jutsu like that. There's no real point in having it. I can't wait to meet my "little brother."**

 **Roll: Don't forget, he's my "little brother," too.**

 **Hiruzen: If things go as HeliX has planned, he may actually become your "little brother." I may just adopt you and your brothers as my own grandchildren.**

 **Rock: Really? I can't wait to start calling you "Gramps!"**

 **Hiruzen: *Groan* I think I'll regret it if it does happen.**

 **Rock: Oh, come on. It won't be that bad. Just think, you can teach us your Jutsu!**

 **HeliX: Yes, that is true. But, that will only happen** _ **if**_ **enough people vote on it, or if I just decide to do it anyways, since nobody really decides to give me their input in their reviews. But I just have to say this, ask the characters any questions you may have. Please, it helps build my confidence so I can keep writing for the people who like my stories. Now, Ebisu, the disclaimer, if you please.**

 **Ebisu: Right. GunHeliXmon doesn't own Naruto or Mega Man. If he did, I wouldn't be such a useless teacher. Hey! Who wrote this disclaimer card?!**

 **Konohamaru: Me! You stink as a teacher, and as a ninja!**

 **Ebisu: Honored Grandson! How dare you speak to me that way! That is not how a future Hokage should act!**

 **HeliX: Aw, shove it! He's got a point, you really are a terrible teacher. You couldn't teach a chameleon to change color, and that's an instinct.**

 **Ebisu: *High-pitched squeak* ~Runs out of Dimension Room crying, possibly going to get lost.~**

 **HeliX: Right. On with the story!**

It was morning, Rock was at the Hokage building with Rush and the other support robots. Rock was in full Mega Man armor, and they were all in front of a man with a large old-fashioned camera, posing for the picture that will go on Rock's ninja identification.

"All right kid, are you and you, uh, pets, ready for me to take the picture?" The elderly cameraman asked, ready to just get this thing over with.

"Yep, we're ready." Rock replied, his right hand on Rush's head, left hand on Tango's back, Beat perched on his shoulder, and Eddie just sitting down in front of them. The cameraman took the picture, allowing Rock and the others to leave.

Later, in the Mission Room, Rock was sitting in an ornate wooden chair that he whipped up with his Wood Style in front of Hiruzen himself, the elderly Kage going over the identification documents. When he finished inspecting them, he looked up at the blonde boy before him. "I have to say, you took a pretty decent photo, I thought you were going to do something ridiculous like paint your face to make you look like a kabuki." **(1)**

"Nah! I'd never do something like that! I'm more mature than that, besides, that's my official ninja profile picture! Can't make the village look bad. I wanted to have a picture that will let my enemies know, I have friends who will stand by my side in _any_ situation." Rock smirked, patting Rush on the head. Rock heard something shuffle in a wardrobe behind him, something small, almost like a child. He looked back toward the sound, Rush and Tango tensing up, ready for a fight. A child jumped out of the clothing cabinet, he had brown hair and black eyes. He wore a beige t-shirt with the symbol of the village on the front, a pair of black shorts, a strange hat of some sort that covered most of his head, making his hair stick out of the back. But the most peculiar thing about the boy was his massive blue scarf, which was twice his size! The boy had a comically serious face, looking like he was going to get into one of those classic schoolyard fights in which the smallest kid in school picks a fight with the meanest, nastiest, toughest kid of all.

"Surprise Old Man! I'm gonna fight you and become Hokage!" The boy shouted confidently, only to trip over his large scarf. "Ow! That hurt!" He looked at Rock. "You tripped me!"

Rock raised an eyebrow, barely holding back his laughter. "No, I didn't, you tripped over that scarf that's too big for you to wear!"

"I don't believe you! Because you tripped me, I'm gonna fight you!" The boy yelled, not knowing what Rock could do. Rock wasn't wearing his armor at the time, so the boy thought he was gonna be a pushover. But Rock was wearing an outfit that was completely different from his usual attire, he no longer wore his old orange tracksuit. Now he wore what was essentially the same jacket, except the orange and blue were swapped around, unzipped and lacking the fur around the collar, with a light blue t-shirt underneath and a pair of black shorts. The small boy moved into a sloppy fighting stance, while Rock just got up out of his chair and motioned for Rush and the others to stand back. The boy lunged at Rock, only to end up being grabbed and held in the air by what seemed to be, a small tree? "What just happened? Why am I being held by a tree? And where did the tree come from?"

Rock just smirked at the boy. "What just happened is that you tried to attack me for something I didn't do, so I defended myself using my Wood Style Jutsu, which explains why you're being held by that tree and where it came from." The boy just stared at him like he grew a second head, which, with his Wood Style wasn't an impossibility. At that moment, a scrawny man in a black ninja bodysuit, a Leaf headband wrapped completely around his head, and a pair of round black sunglasses ran into the room.

"Honored Grandson! This is not how an aspiring Hokage is supposed to act!" He paused when he saw the boy trapped by the tree Rock created. Rock looked at the newcomer and back at the boy in confusion.

"Honored Grandson? Oh! I get it! You're Old Man Hokage's grandson! You really shouldn't try to fight your gramps like that, he's really strong, and I don't want to see you get hurt. You also shouldn't pick fights you can't win." Rock chuckled, willing the tree to release Hiruzen's grandson and sink back into the floor, disappearing without a trace of its existence. "I'm Rock, by the way. What's your name, kid?"

The grandson of the Third Hokage stared in awe and shakily replied, "My, name's, Konohamaru." Rock gave the now named Konohamaru a genuine Rock Namikaze foxy grin.

"Nice to meet you, Konohamaru! I hope we can be good friends!" Rock shook Konohamaru's hand, ignoring the death stare he was getting from the unnamed man still standing in the doorway.

' _What's_ he _doing here? The Hokage's honored grandson should not be hanging around delinquents like him! I must retrieve the honored grandson and leave immediately!'_ The man thought, not noticing that his charge had left with the Wood Style using Jinchuriki. "Wait. Where did they go?"

Hiruzen just sighed at the man, who in his opinion was a terrible teacher. "Ebisu, they just left. They said something about training, not quite sure which training ground they're going to, or if they're going to a training ground at all for that matter." The man, now known as Ebisu, nodded at ran off to find the two boys.

Meanwhile, Rock and Konohamaru had teleported to Rock's underground home along with the support robots, Konohamaru looking queasy from the experience. "Sorry. I guess some people just aren't meant for teleporting, but you'll get used to it." Konohamaru looked in awe at all the machines and gadgets the lab possessed.

"What is this place?" The young Sarutobi asked in wonder.

"This? This is my home." They walked into the living room, the rest of Rock's family sitting in their usual spots. Rock gestured to them with a wave of his hand. "These are my people. This is where I reside."

Konohamaru looked at the Robot Masters. "Cool! Are those guys robots?" He looked up to Rock.

"Yeah, they're robots. My dad built them a long time ago, they're my brothers, the Robot Masters." Rock explained. Konohamaru looked at Rock's family, confusion plain on his face.

"Where is your dad, and your mom for that matter?" Konohamaru asked, thinking they might be off on some mission somewhere. Rock looked a little pained at the question.

"Mon and Dad died the day my twin sister Roll and I was born, October 10th, 14 years ago." Rock looked down, saddened.

"October 10th? Isn't that the day the Nine-Tails…?" Konohamaru paused as the realization kicked in. "Rock. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Rock looked down at the little boy and smiled.

"It's okay, they left us with this great place to live, along with our brothers. Not to mention Rush, Beat, Tango, and Eddie." Konohamaru smiled back at Rock, hugging the older boy the way a boy would hug his older brother.

"Rock?" Konohamaru said, looking up.

"What is it, Konohamaru?" Naruto wondered.

"Will you be my big brother? You and your brothers, Roll can be my big sister, too! You guys are just so cool! If I had any older siblings, I'd want them to be just like you guys!" Konohamaru pleaded. Rock just hugged the boy harder.

"Sure, we'll be your older siblings, little brother." Roll and the Robot Masters walked over and joined in the hug, and they all just sat there for a moment, hugging like a family. When they broke the hug, Rock helped Konohamaru stand back up. "Come on, Fire Man and I will teach you some Fire Style Jutsu."

Konohamaru snickered, thinking he made the right choice in his older siblings. They trained for two hours, the Training Room littered with ashes and still smoldering trees. Konohamaru was a little tired, not having to do a lot because he was just learning, Fire Man was completely exhausted, passed out on the floor, his Chunin vest covered in soot, and Rock stood there stretching, to him that was little more than a warmup with his massive Chakra reserves. The two who were still conscious left the training room and headed for the kitchen. Konohamaru opened the fridge and gasped in awe at the contents. It was full of home cooked food, curtesy of Roll, who inherited their mother's cooking skill. "Whoa! Look at all this delicious food!" Konohamaru grinned. "Can I have the dango?"

Rock smiled at his "little brother." "Sure, go ahead. Only take what you can eat. I don't want you to let your eyes be bigger than your stomach." Rock chuckled as his brother pulled out the plastic wrapped plate of dumpling balls on sticks.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, eyes." Konohamaru spaced out, not paying attention to Rock's warning as he tore open the plastic wrap and started devouring the dumplings. Rock couldn't help but burst out laughing at how his little brother ate, it reminded him so much of himself. They both froze when they heard the intruder alarm blare. "Rock! What is that?"

"That's the intruder alarm! Nobody else knows about this place! So who found us and how?" Rock shouted, activating his Mega Man armor. "Konohamaru, stay here! I'm gonna go see who it is! If I'm not back in ten minutes, try to get out!" Konohamaru looked at him with a worried expression, he was scared out of his mind.

"I'm going with you!" Konohamaru demanded.

"No! You have to stay here!" Rock ordered.

"But! I just met you! You're my big brother, I don't want to lose you! We brothers have to stick together! Please, let me come with you!" Konohamaru pleaded, teary eyed. Rock knelt down and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"If it means that much to you, you can come with me. But you have to stay behind me and stay hidden. If anything were to happen to you, I'd never be able to live with myself. We don't know who's out there, so we have to be careful. C'mon, let's go." He lifted the boy up and set him down on Rush's back. "Rush, I want you to make sure Konohamaru stays safe, you gotta protect him the best you can. Can I count on you?"

"Ruff, Ruff!" Rush barked in affirmative. Rock rubbed his head, preparing to face whoever decided to break into his home.

"Okay, remember, most of the Robot Masters are out on missions, Fire Man is so unconscious that he won't be able to wake up for another three hours without an E-Tank, and Roll is out buying a few things we'll need when we go on missions. We're the only ones here, so it should be easy to try and get away from whoever's here if needed, but that also means that if there's a confrontation, we will have our work cut out for us." Rock explained. "So here's the plan, Beat, you fly in and distract them, Tango, while Beat keeps the person, or people, busy, you run in and use your blades to wear them down 'cause they're gonna run, and when you do that, Rush will fly me in while Konohamaru stays with Eddie, so that I can trap the intruder with my Wood Style. Got it?" They all nodded their understanding. "Good. Let's do this. Rush, you think you can sniff them out?"

"Ruff!" The robo-dog confirmed. Rush lead them to the intruder, all of them ready for a fight, only to find Ebisu in the control room, frozen in awe at the sight of all the high tech computers. Konohamaru jumped off of Rush's back and stomped his way over to his terrible tutor.

"What do you think you're doing here, Ebisu?!" The scarf wearing boy yelled angrily.

"I was trying to find you, Honored Grandson! I am here to save you from this demon!" Ebisu retaliated, glaring at Rock. Konohamaru looked at the terrible teacher in confusion.

"Rock's not a demon! He's my big brother!" Konohamaru screamed. Ebisu simply lifted the brown-haired boy over his shoulder angrily.

"He is not your brother, he is the Nine-Tailed Fox and he knows it!" Konohamaru's eyes widened when he heard those words. He looked at Rock, his eyes silently asking the question that was on his mind at the moment. Rock just clenched his armored fists and glared at Ebisu.

"I! Am! Not! That stupid fox! My father sealed him within me because he knew that nobody else would give up their child to bare the burden of being a Jinchuriki! Dad entrusted this power to me because he knew I would do great things in this world, that's why he built me this armor _and_ my brothers along with my support robots!" Rock growled, pissed off at the so-called tutor. He performed his favorite handsign, the index and middle fingers of his right hand in front of those of his left in a cross shape. "I'll show you I'm not that fox! My name is Rock Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage! Wood Style: Multi Wood Clone Jutsu!"

Ebisu's eyes widened as he saw multiple masses of wood grow from different places in the control room and mutate into perfect replicas of Rock, all of them giving Ebisu a death stare. Konohamaru grinned madly at the sight of what his new brother could do. "Yeah! Go Big Brother Rock!"

Rock and his clones smirked at Konohamaru, all of the clones getting into groups of two while the real Rock snuck in to grab Konohamaru from Ebisu. One in each would perform one string of handsigns while the other performed a different one, preparing to do a Combination Jutsu. "Wood Style: Wooden Dragon Jutsu!" Called out the first clone of each group, a giant dragon made of wood popping out of the floor in front of each. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" The others roared, each spitting out a large sphere of fire that engulfed the dragons, turning them into burning creatures of destruction. "Fire and Wood Style Combination Jutsu: Burning Wood Dragon Army!" **(2)**

The real Rock managed to grab Konohamaru and form a dome of wood around the two of them as Ebisu was rammed by thousands of flaming wood dragons. The clones dismissed themselves, giving Rock their memories. He lowered the dome for him and Konohamaru to see Ebisu passed out in the middle of the floor, clothes burned and scorch marks around him. "Woohoo! You got him, Rock!" The young Sarutobi paused for a moment. "Uh… what now?"

They looked down at the unconscious tutor. Rock shrugged. "I don't know. Report him for trespassing? He'll probably get thrown in jail for a couple of days, meaning you won't have to deal with him for a while." The brothers high-fived. They took him to the Hokage, telling the old man about what he said and did. Hiruzen was so angry at Ebisu, he decided to fire him as Konohamaru's tutor as well as put him in jail for a whole _month_!

Hiruzen also decided that instead of relying on just anyone to teach Konohamaru the things he needs and wants to learn, he should be taught by someone close to him, and part of the family. It was because of this that he decided to adopt Rock and his siblings as his grandchildren, knowing how happy it would make all of them. What irked him was that it would take a lot of paperwork, time, and approval of the council. The paperwork would be annoying, time wouldn't be a problem, but getting the approval of the council would be tougher, considering that not all of the council members know Rock's secret. _'Oh, how this is going to give me a headache.'_ He rubbed his temples in annoyance. _'Today was a very big day, but at least Rock and Konohamaru are at the park.'_

At the park, Rock and Konohamaru were sitting on a log, simply enjoying the peace and quiet. Konohamaru leaned back on his hands, looking at the sky with a slightly sad look on his face. Rock looked at his little brother, wondering what was on his mind. The boy answered the unasked question. *Sigh* "I know Ebisu was a terrible teacher, but I needed him to teach me so I can become Hokage. He was supposed to help me become Hokage faster, so people could acknowledge me for who I am, not for who I'm related to. You're the first person besides my family to ever call me by my name, everyone else only calls me 'Honored Grandson'."

Rock stood up. "Konohamaru. Don't you get it? There is no easy road, no short cut. You can't become Hokage just by wishing it, or because somebody claims they can teach you some big secret. You have to work hard, and never give up! You want people to acknowledge you for who _you_ are instead of who your related to? Then you should just let people get to know you, show them just who you are. And besides, you won't become Hokage ant time soon no matter how hard you try." Konohamaru gave him a questioning look.

"Why not?" The boy asked. Rock smirked at him as he began to walk off.

"Because I'm gonna become Hokage first!" He turned to Konohamaru, the sun setting behind him, giving him a dramatic appearance. Konohamaru could have sworn that he saw three silhouettes standing behind Rock, each seeming regal and important, with their hands on his shoulders. The two brothers smiled at each other, a new rivalry being sparked.

"We'll see about that, I'm gonna become Hokage before you! Just you wait!" They gave each other a thumbs up as they each went home. Both boys smiled as they thought about what the future may have in store for them.

 **(1) In the original, Naruto puts on white and red face paint when he took his registration photo.**

 **(2) Original Jutsu, do not steal. Picture an army of Hashirama's Wood Dragons, but all of them are on fire.**

 **HeliX: Phew, I got Konohamaru's introduction into the story in. It was a lot shorter than I expected it to be. I guess it's probably due to the fact that his original introduction was kind of short itself, so I didn't really have much to work with since I removed the Sexy Jutsu and Harem Jutsu from the mix. That's why I decided to create Rock's personal Combination Jutsu.**

 **Rock: Thanks for that, by the way. It's really cool! I'll use it whenever it's needed!**

 **Roll: And by that, he means use it against every strong opponent he faces.**

 **Rock: Not true! At least I don't flip out over every embarrassing thing someone says to or about me while standing next to me!**

 **Roll: ~Turns into the "Yellow Hot Banana Pepper."~** _ **Rock! I'm gonna kill you!**_ **~Chases Rock around Dimension Room.~**

 **Rock: *Girly squeal* Roll! Please don't hurt me!**

 **HeliX: *C* First off, "C" means sweatdrop. Second off, don't forget to ask the characters questions in the review section. Also, don't forget to tell me the weapons for the Robot Masters of the original line and beyond, because I don't remember all of them.**


End file.
